


Living Without A Ladder

by buttered_onions



Series: The Sims!Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Crack, Humor, The Sims 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_onions/pseuds/buttered_onions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had been swimming in the pool for two hours now. Or, the sims!Merlin AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Without A Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few versions of the Sims old. I gleefully make no other excuses. Please enjoy.

Arthur had been swimming in the pool for two hours now. He was sure that death was near. All he could do was keep swimming and fight off the exhaustion and try not to think about his mother, dying in a fire from a microwave TV dinner that Uther had so carelessly left unattended. Was this how she had felt, so near to the end of her life? Ironic that she should die in fire and he in water.

This was stupid. This was really stupid. Why had he listened to Sofia in the first place? “Let’s go swimming,” she’d said, and of course he’d agreed because swimming meant bathing suits and he looked hot in his. “You go first,” she’d said, and gestured to the diving board. Eager to show off his cannonball, Arthur had, splashing into the pool with a great splash. It was only after he’d broken the surface of the water to catch a gulp of air did he realize that there was no ladder to this pool, and Sofia had abandoned him.

Well, crap.

So here he was. He didn’t know how much longer he could take this. Already he could feel his muscles weakening from exhaustion and from hunger. Despite his hunger, his bladder felt suspiciously full. His social high from Sofia’s earlier attentions was fading. It seemed that everything was against him. At least the outdoors was nice, and it wasn’t raining. He could die in a pretty environment. …somehow that did nothing to satisfy him.

Suddenly from out of nowhere he heard his name being shouted – and then a splash – and then when he turned to look, Merlin was in the pool with him, swimming straight towards him, calling his name again. “Arthur!”

“You idiot!” Arthur shouted back, “There’s no ladder!”

Merlin looked at him quizzically. For a moment time seemed to stop, but it happened so fast Arthur was sure he must have imagined it. Faster than it took to blink Merlin’s eyes flickered gold. Arthur felt himself freeze in place, the water paralyzed in waves around him. There was the strangest noise in his ears, like a perky, tinny song, but it was so fast he couldn’t be sure. Then he was treading water again, Merlin’s eyes were blue again, and he was looking at Arthur with that terrible poker-face of his.

“There is too a ladder, look.”

Arthur turned to look and sure enough, Merlin was right.

“Don’t die before you get there.”

It was strange, he realized, after clambering out and sprinting for the bathroom. He could’ve sworn that ladder hadn’t been there before. He wouldn’t have overlooked something like that. Something was very odd.

Whatever it was would have to wait. Arthur had other needs to take care of just then. Sleep and food followed in short order, and so he never noticed Merlin clambering quietly out of the pool after him and padding out of the house on silent feet. Arthur wouldn’t miss him until he woke up the next morning.


End file.
